Come To Me
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: After Mark third marriage fails, he loses his passion for wrestling. Can a young girl from a different country, give him his passion back? Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sabine sighs, as she reads the newspapers. She just moved to America from Germany, and boy was she having a hard time finding a job in America from Liechtenstein, and boy was she having a hard time finding a job in America. Thank god, she study English, while she was in school. She sighs, as she reads the job section of the newspaper, the only job she could get that was listed, was a housekeeper. Sabine moved to America to go to a better college, what she didn't know was that she needed a place to stay, job, insurance, and a lot of things that she couldn't remember; but she needed money to get those things, in other words needed a job. But she wasn't eligible to high paying jobs, since she only just finish high school. She would only be able to work at fast food restaurants, and retails stores, which she wasn't interested in, even though she never work in her life. She was more interested in cleaning, and cooking. Sabine wrote down the number for the job on a piece of paper, then call it.

Mark puts a pair of slacks on with a white collar t-shirt, and some dress shoes. He was on his eight and last interview of the day; to find himself a housekeeper. Ever since he separated from this third wife, he retired from his wrestling career and made his own business with his brother. He caught his third wife, sleeping with one of his co-worker. Thank god he made her sign a pre-nup, and didn't bear any children with her. After this had happened to him, he had lost passion in wrestling and started his own business. He'll never enter the ring ever again.

Never again, will the though of marriage enter his mind. Women were only great for one thing and one thing only. Sex!

He needed a housekeeper to keep his house clean, while he was at work and partying, every night he'll bring a woman home or to a hotel. Whatever, his mood was at that night. If he took them home, as soon as he was finished reaching his peak, he kick them out. If it was at a hotel, as soon as the girl had fallen asleep, he snuck out. He needed someone to keep the house clean, when he wasn't home.

Mark grabs a hand full of gel to push his hair back, grabbing the brush to make it neat. As he hears the door bell ring, he grabs his tie, and made he's way downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Sonib89, TheDeathwoman, Vipergirls, and Diamond-Rose Sisters for story alerting this story.

Sonib89- This chapter would have been longer, but I'm not satisfied with the other part of this chapter, so I have to redo it. Hopefully, the other half will be on here before Friday.

DevilAngelResa18 – I'll be honest with you, I have the worse grammar in the world. That had stopped me for writing stories. But hopefully, me writing this stories (and more)will hopefully help me improve a little, since I'm starting college soon. Thanks for reading. (:

Diamond-Rose Sisters -. Lol, we'll see if Taker has some kiddos in this story.

Btw, even thought Sabine studied English in High school. She had a little trouble speaking English correctly. She also sometimes put English words and German words together in one sentence. Here some translation for this chapter.

Mutter – Mother

Rot- Red

Hellbraun – Light brown

Enjoy!

Sabine nervously pushes her index finger to ring the door bell of the employer's home, rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans, as she waits patiently for the door to be open. Her breathing stops, as she hears it being unlock. As the doorknob turns, and is pulled. Sabine eyes grew as she looks at the man that the door revealed. A huge man, who had to be at least seven feet tall or close, standing in front of him, made her feel extremely small; He had long auburn brown hair, that was pass his shoulders, and gel back. His arms were full of muscles and tattoos, as Sabine could see them through his shirt. His eyes were bright green and so hypnotizing, that Sabine felt that he could see her thoughts.

Mark was also looking over at Sabine. Compare to him, she had to be no smaller than 5 feet and 2 inches tall. Her eyes were green as green apples, and her long wavy hair was red like cherries. Mark had never seen such beauty in his life; He took another minute to admire her beauty, then he cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Mark Calaway." He said, raising his hand at her. Sabine shook his hand, then smiled. "Me name is Sabine Dünser." Mark breathing stop, as she saw her smile. _"Cold shower! Cold Shower!"_ A voice inside his head told him.

Mark let go of Sabine's hand, then moved to the side, inviting her in. Sabine enter his home, then turn around to look at him and grin. "Your home is very… very… pretty." Mark smile at her noticing her accent. "Um… thanks, would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked, leading her to the living room. "Waters are fine." She answered, taking a seat, while Mark went to the kitchen to get her water.

Mark return to the living room with a glass of ice water and a cup of coffee. He hand the ice water to Sabine. "Tanks." She said, setting the glass on the table. Mark sat across from her, setting his coffee on the coffee table. "You have an accent, not American I presume?" Sabine grin. "No Mark Calaway, I'm from Vaduz, Liechtenstein." Sabine took a sip of her water, then giggle at Mark look. "Liechtenstein is a country in Western Europe. Vaduz is a city in Liechtenstein." Mark grin. "Oh… Well what kind of language do they speak in Liechtenstein?' Sabine took another sip of her water before answering. "In Liechtenstein, they speak many… many… languages. Swedish, French, English, some even speak Spanish. But German is me mutter tongue. "Really?" Mark asked, grinning. "Ihr schönes Haar natürlich rot?" Sabine blush, "No , me hair is not rot, it's naturally hellbraun." She answered, making both her and Mark giggle. "So , how may you know how to speak in German?" "Please call me Mark, I'm not that old." He said smiling, making sure she knew that he was kidding. "My grandfather is from Germany and there not much to say about that." "Well… that's good." Sabine said, grinning at him. "Yeah?" He asked, smiling back at her. Sabine just nodded.

_**Well that's it for now. I would like to apologize for not updating for almost a month, but school and getting sick has been kicking my behind. And this chapter (and the other part of it that will be updated by the next chapter) gave me a little problem, so I rewrote it like five times. This month, I'm going to be extremely busy and stress out. I have a research paper and a major test I have to take in a couple of weeks. But enough about my problems, I will try to make another update this week. And after that maybe update, I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks for reading**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so it took me a month to update. I'm sorry, but this chapter has been a pain to write. Since I have written it so many times. Hopefully, it's okay. Plus, school works has been distracting me for any free times. So I apologizes, hopefully I'll be able to update more. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**_

**Pinayprincesa – We'll see **

**Sonib89**** – Thank you**

More German words

Vielen Dank- Thank you

Vater- Father

Mark and Sabine continue to look at one another, until a tiny voice inside Mark's head remind him that this was a job interview. "So..? Ms. _**Dünser**_, do you have a resume?" He asked. Sabine look down, then shook her head. "No. I don't have any major job experiences." Mark looked at her, then frowned, setting his coffee back on the table. "Well… then, tell me a little about yourself." "There's not much to tell about I. I'm on my nineteenth year of life. Since me wanted to live in America, me study English in higher education school. But no anyone warm me that I needed money for college. I tried to get money aide from the government. But I can't since I'm not an citizen. "Wow, that must have been stuff." Mark said. "Ja, it is. The government wanted to send me back to Liechtenstein, but they couldn't since I got a visa. I'm force to live in a women's shelter now, and now I'm looking for a job." Mark lifts his hand to rub his chin, then frowned. "Do you have any housekeeping experience?" He asked. "Sort of, my parents had maids, but me took time to learn how to clean and make family recipes. Since I was planning on being a housewife like my Mutter. But later in life I found music." "Your cooking won't be necessary ." Mark blurt out, he realize how he said it, had hurt her feeling by the way she was looking at him. "I mean…not saying that your food is bad or anything. I'm just not home enough to have a home cook meal. When I'm at work I eat takeouts, and on the weekends I eat out at restaurants with my co-workers. What do you want to major in college?" Mark asked, changing the subject. "Me would love to major in music. I sing." Mark grin at her response. " A singer, hey? Wouldn't mind giving me a little preview?" Sabine blush at Mark's request. "Maybe in the future ? Me too shy to sing to you now." She said, giggling. "Alright! You got the job." Sabine mouth wide in surprise, then turn into a frown, "Wait… really! Are you sure?" Sabine asked, sounding surprised. "What about the others who are more qualify then I? Don't they deserve the job?" Mark couldn't help but smile at Sabine questions. "Maybe they do, but they can find another job with no problem. You on the other hand would, since you don't have much experience and no resume. So I'm giving it to you." "Oh goodness , Vielen Dank very much." Sabine said, smiling happily. "Anytime and remember its Mark." Sabine smile, then nodded her head. "And since you're not living in a safe department, I require you to move here. Don't worry, you'll have your own room, bathroom, and anything in the kitchen you can have. But if anything runs out, you've have to make a run to the groceries shopping. You're in charge in cleaning this place up, the rooms, the bathrooms, the den, the kitchen, and everything else. I want this place dust ,scrub, and vacuum twice a month. There's going to be some bills that are needed to get paid. Do you know how to use a credit card?" He asked. Sabine nodded her head, "Me Vater showed me how to use them." With that, Mark slide a credit card in front of Sabine. "Use this to get thing for the house, and things that you need. There's no limit." He told her. Sabine smile. "Vielen Dank, ." Mark grin at her. "I guess were going to have to work on the thing now don't we? Now get back to the shelter and get your things ready. I'll pick you up by morning,. "Okay." Sabine answered, getting up to leave, then turn back around, placing the credit card on the table. "You give this to I tomorrow." She said, sliding the credit card back to him, giving him a sweet smile. She turned to grab her purse, then walk out the door.

Mark smiled, as he watched her leave the house. Something inside of him told him that she was going to be important in his life. Mark shrug it off, and got up to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**While browsing though my previous chapters, I realize was my Chapter one had the wrong document in this story. If you're a little confuse about the story, I think you should reread the first chapter, so you understand it a little more. Here's a little short update. Thanks for the reading/reviewing**

_**DevilAngelResa18**__** - The spacing is for you.**_

Mark slowly open his eyes, as he heard singing coming from downstairs; to him it was a sound of an angel, and he knew it was Sabine. The first time he had ever heard her singing voice, and she sounded beautiful. Mark turned his head, then groans as he sees what time it was. He slowly got out of bed, making his way toward the bathroom.

Sabine was smiling and singing, as she scrub the kitchen floor. She work and lived with Mark for almost a month now, and she'd enjoyed every single day of it. She doesn't see Mark much during the day or night, since he was either working to out with his business parties.

If he was at home, he would either be in his study, watching one of his games in the den or was sleeping. Her and Mark had yet to have a simple conversation, but Sabine thought because of his schedule it was impossible. But that didn't ruin her impression of him. He have given her a job and a place to stay. And she was grateful.

She turns her head, as she hears foot steps behind her, then smiles, dropping the sponge that she was using back in the bucket, getting up and handing a cup of coffee to the green eyed man. "Guten Morgen

, Mr. Calaway." She said. "Morning. Thanks." He said, taking a sip of the cup of coffee, she had given him, surprised how good it taste. "Um... Sabine, I know washing my clothes wasn't required with the job, but thanks for washing my suits. I had planned to take them to the cleaners this recent weekend, but I had a hangover and there wasn't much time." "Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Mr. Calaway. I don't mind." Sabine frowned on how Mark's tie looked, and went to fix's it, surprised how hard his chest muscle felt. Even Mark was getting aroused by her touch and the sight of her nipples poking out of her shirts, from getting her shirt wet while cleaning the floor. When she was finished, he took a step back away from her. "Well... I'm gonna head to work." He said, leaving the kitchen. Sabine waited until she heard the front door opening and closing, then frown confusingly by the way her body response from touching him. She guess it was from not touching a man for a long time, so she shrug it off, and went back to work.

**Well... there you have it, a little short update. I'm planning on updating before Thanksgiving, but fate can stop that from happening. But who's know, I'm on break. On my next chapter, a somewhat familiar face would appear, can you guess who?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here another short update before I go to bed. Lol.**

Sabine sighs, as she looks at the time. It was three in the afternoon, and she was finished with everything, and was completely gassed out. She was about to get up , and start making herself some lunch, until she heard the door bell ring. She got up to answers it, wondering if Mark had left work early. When she open the door, a brown haired brunette female, with dark sunglasses standing before her. The woman removed her glasses, revealing her hazel eyes. "You must be Sabine." The woman said, giving Sabine a smile. Sabine just stood there, nodding her head. The woman lift her hand out to Sabine. "I'm Sara, Mark's second ex-wife."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Happy Happy Thanksgiving guys and girls. As a gift here a little update. I'm sorry how short is it, and I'm sorry that chapter five was short. But I just had to post it. I'll try to add a new chapter before the end of the weekend. And Thanks for reading.**

Sabine gladly took Sara's hand. "Oh my, nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" She asked. "Well... yeah. Thank you." Sara said, entering her former home. "I'm sorry, Ms.-" "Just call me Sara." Sara said, cutting Sabine off. "But Mr. Calaway hasn't said much about you, or about you coming over." Sabine said. "I doubt he said much about anything to anyone, since he been overdosing in his works and partying." Sara said, looking around the house, then turns to look at Sabine. "However told me that he hired himself a new housekeeper. So I came to meet to you. Since in the future my daughters will be visiting here." "Mr. Calaway has daughters?" Sabine asked. "Wow, there's a lot of thing that Marcus hasn't told you. But maybe because he's to busy working. How about lunch Sabine. My treat." Sara said. "Oh no... me was about to make me self lunch." Sabine said. "Oh come on, lets get you some real food. Eating sandwiches everyday must bore your tummy. Come on, we can make it a play date." Sara said. "Well... okay." Sabine said, giving up arguing with Sara. "Good! It's going to be so much fun. Do you wanna go now or go change." She asked. Sabine look down at the clothes that she was wearing. She had dirt all over her jeans, and t-shirt. "Um... me be right back." She said, making a dash to her bedroom.

"Me book Is so confusing." Sabine said, as see tries to look at the menu. "Let me see." Sara said. Sabine hands the menu to Sara. "Well... just look at the pictures, and chose one that looks good to eat, they all taste really good believe me." Sara said, handling the menu back to Sabine. The waiter return with their drinks. Sabine had order herself some orange juice, as Sara wanted a glass of wine, she didn't want Sabine to feel left out, since she was underage. So Sara ordered herself a glass of Pepsi. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. "Yes, I would like the grill steak with the mash potatoes." Sara said, closing her menu, then gave it to the waiter, then look over at Sabine. "Have you found what you like?" Sara asked her. "Which one of these is the picture a steak." Sabine asked. Sara point at picture in Sabine menu. "Woah, this looks really good. Me guess take your word for it. Me have the same thing." Sabine said, handling the menu to the waiter. The waiter told them that their food should arrive soon, and left to cash in their order. "So Sabine tell me a little about yourself?"

Sabine told Sara about her childhood, her dreams to live in America and how Mark was helping her by giving her a job and a place to stay. "Even though Mark is going through a hard time. He does have a heart fill with gold. Things just didn't go his way and now he's hurting. I should know, When he was married to me, he was so happy, and couldn't wait to get home for the road. But he played with the devil, and now his suffering. "What did happen?" Sabine asked. Sara look at Sabine; looking as though she was about to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please forgive me for this chapter. But I had major problems writing it. Hopefully, the next chapter isn't so bad._

"Our marriage was magical. I never knew I could love someone has much as I loved Mark. It was hard at times, when Mark was on the road for work. But that was he's job when I met him and married him. Even though it was hard to be away for him, I'd dealt with it, and waited for him to come home. There were times I went on the road with him, just to get a taste of his life. Everyday it seemed like we were newlyweds and saw each other for the first time."

"How schön." Sabine said.

"Thank you." Sara told the waiter, as he set their food on the table. She waited until the waiter left, then continue. "Yeah, beautiful it was. I took German in high school by the way. Anyway, everything was fine and amazing, until I had my second daughter Gracie. My postpartum depression lasted long then it should had."

"What are postpartum depression?" Sabine asked.

It's a depression you get after you giving birth to your baby. I didn't think it would be so bad, since I had it before with my first daughter Chasey, but it was worse. I fell into a danger deep depression." Sara said.

"Of must have been very very better, when you had Mr. Calaway with you for support." Sabine said.

Sara laugh,"I wish I could say the same, but that's not how it went down. Mark was rarely there mentally. He was suppose to stay home for two weeks after I giving birth to Gracie, but he only stay for one, and went back to work." Sara sigh, "He had his mind on other things or better yet someone else."

"Somebody? Who?" The redhead asked.

"Well, while I was dealing with the after birth depression, plus taking care of my two small children. At Mark's job, there was this Diva Search contest, where they were trying to find a model that wanted to become a wrestler. Well, there was a stick thinned blonde model name Michelle Mccool, who was trying out for the competition. OH MY GOD," Sara growl irritated. "Even saying that bitches name makes my blood boil." Sara took a few breaths before continuing. "I guess he fell in love with her, and forgot about my daughters and I. I mean she was blonde and thin, and I wasn't looking so hot since I just had a child. He had plenty affair with her, divorce me, dated her for two years and half, then married her. Which I can honestly say she was pretty grateful being married to him, since she was given many opportunities to make history, and have plenty of pushes. Even though she didn't win the Diva Search contest."

"Wait of time." Sabine said, sounding confuse. "Me though Mr. Calaway was divorced?" She asked.

"He is." Sara answered.

"But how is? What happened?" Sabine asked.

"This is something you're going to have to ask him yourself, Sabine. If you have the guts to do so. I mean I know the whole story and such. But I think it would be better if you heard it from Mark, know his side of the story, even thought nothing excuse him on how he treated me. But I'll tell you this, without giving you much of the details. Michelle cheated and married someone who has higher power then Mark. When that happened, Mark lost his passion with his job and retire from it. He gotten his own business, and only focus on working and nothing else. Every Friday and Saturday, even when he's not feeling real. He goes to these parties with other egoistic men, who also own their own business. He hires a female escorts to go with him."

"Whats is female escort?" The redhead asked.

"It when you bring a very attractive woman to a ball, or a party. She's pretty much there to be seen not heard. Like a trophy wife, only that he takes different women to these party with him each night,he'll bring them home, sleeps with them, pays them for the services and then makes them leave after he wakes up. I guess he doesn't do it anymore." Sara said.

" Me guess he hasn't done it around me. But every Saturday and Sunday morning, he would come home between nine and ten, a little drunk and smell like woman scent." Sabine said.

"I guess he doesn't do it in the house, cause you're there. That's good, he still has manners and respect you." Sara said laughing. "He's not allow to do that around my daughters. I'll kill him." Sara said, jokingly.

It was silent from a moment, before Sabine spoken.

"You still love Mr. Calaway?" Sabine asked.

Sara sigh, "Mark will always be the man I will always love, until the day I die. He's giving me two beautiful daughters, and I love him for that. But I can't lose my dignity and my self-respect. Me and Mark will always be good friends, but we can never be lovers ever again."

With that, both women began eating their food.


End file.
